


Anything for a Fan

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Sweat, Wish Fulfillment, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Some self-indulgent smut featuring Rocket and a particularly enthusiastic fan. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Anything for a Fan

“You’re sure you wanna do this, kid?” Rocket asked, his slight grin belying any concern he may have had. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I said as I shifted eagerly on my knees. 

“Heh, anything for a fan,” Rocket said. He adjusted the crotch of his bright green leotard, drawing my eye toward the hefty bulge between his legs. “You know, I don’t know why all the pervs and weirdos like me so much, but I ain’t gonna complain.”

I couldn’t help but grin at that. “And you think I’m a pervy weirdo?”

Rocket snorted, “After what you asked me for, kid? Yeah. Like I said, though, no complaints. I get all the ass I can handle and then some.”

I leaned forward a bit on all fours to give Rocket a better view of my ass, unobstructed by any bothersome clothing at Rocket’s request. If he was going to do what I wanted, I was going to do what he wanted – that was the deal. I felt one of Rocket’s hands slide down along the naked curve of my back toward my ass and I took the opportunity to lean toward that glorious bulge. My nose poked against his groin, filling my nostrils with the raccoon’s earthy musk. The smell triggered a predictable reaction, and I felt a stirring and swelling in my loins. 

It triggered a reaction in Rocket as well – when my nose touched his groin, he reached forward and delivered a stinging, open-handed smack to my bare ass. I gasped and tensed up briefly, that slap only accelerating the swelling and hardening of my cock. 

“Uh-uh, you little slut,” Rocket chided. “Not yet. If you’re gonna be greedy, you’re gonna have to wait. Turn around and hike that ass up.”

I hastened to obey and turned around, leaning forward and lifting my naked ass toward the raccoon. I heard him chuckle and felt one of his hands slide over my right cheek before bringing down another slap. Then another. I cried out in pleasure with each one, leaning back into the spanking like he’d already mounted me. I thought about the red handprints he was leaving on my smooth, round ass and had to bite back another, louder moan. 

“You holdin’ out on me?” Rocket demanded, smacking my ass harder. “If you’re gonna make noise, make some damn noise!”

I opened my mouth and let loose that cry of delight, my eyes starting to water a bit. Rocket chuckled and ceased his spanking, rubbing his hand over my sore and stinging ass cheek. 

“Heh, that’s better,” he cooed. “Look at you, curlin’ your toes like I’m already fuckin’ your fat ass. You want that, kid? You want old Rocket to pound your slutty ass?”

“Ahh…yes…”

Rocket slapped my ass again and yelled, “Say it!”

“I want you to fuck my fat, slutty ass!” I cried.

“I want you fuck my fat, slutty ass what?”

“Sir!” I moaned. “Please fuck my fat, slutty ass, sir!”

“There’s a good boy,” Rocket said, rubbing his fingers between my cheeks, probing the tips against my puckered asshole. “You’re real tempting, but I think there’s something you need to do first. We didn’t set this up just so I could dump a load in your guts and leave.”

“No, sir,” I panted.

“I’m gonna sit down and you’re gonna take off my boots,” Rocket ordered. “And you’re gonna get to work like a good little slut, aren’t ya?”

This was what I’d been waiting for, my “kinky weirdo request” as Rocket had called it when we talked about tonight. Admittedly, I’d been nervous about asking for it, but despite his comments about pervs and weirdos, he was totally fine with it. He’d heard far stranger and more off-putting sex fantasies from other fans who, according to him, “were in desperate need of therapy”. It was certainly reassuring that he didn’t think I was too weird. 

Rocket sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs a bit, his feet encased in a pair of leather boots. I scooted forward on my knees to eagerly undo the straps, tugging them down off his legs. I was greeted by the scent immediately after the first boot came off and Rocket wiggled his toes with a bit of a satisfied sigh. 

“Ahh, that always feels nice,” he said as the second boot came off. He curled and uncurled his sweaty, black toes, flashing a toothy grin down at me. “All right, you horny little weirdo, get to it.”

And before I could even get out a “yes, sir”, he pressed both of his feet right to my face, squeezing my cheeks with them. I took in a deep, shuddering breath and groaned, my eyes fluttering half-closed. I reached up and held onto his ankle, turning face toward the foot against my left cheek, sliding my tongue out over the sweaty arch and breathing deeply of his aroma. 

“That’s it, you little slut,” Rocket cooed. “They’re all sweaty, get ‘em nice and clean like a good boy. You’re gonna be Daddy Rocket’s toe-sucking fuck toy, aren’t ya?”

I responded with a muffled “Yes, sir,” and slid my mouth up, closing my lips around each of his toes, sucking on them hungrily. Rocket groaned in obvious delight. 

“Shit, that feels better than I thought it would,” he muttered. “Damn, you’re good with that mouth. You better suck my cock half as good as you’re suckin’ my toes. Or I might have to spank your fat ass again.”

I made a happy sound around Rocket’s big toe and he laughed. 

“Maybe you want that anyway, huh?” he goaded me. “You gonna half-ass a blowjob just to get spanked? 

“No, sir,” I said around his toes. 

“No, huh?” Rocket asked, grinning lecherously. “Prove it, kid.”

Rocket reached down between his legs and moved the bottom of is leotard aside, that bulge giving way to a throbbing, musky cock and furry balls. The head was swollen and glistening with a bead of precum, beckoning me like some raunchy beacon. He pulled his feet back from my face and I leaned forward, sliding my tongue around the head and taking in his flavor, closing my mouth over his knob with a soft moan. 

Rocket groaned and slid his hand over the back of my head, urging me down further. I happily obliged him, sliding my mouth further down over that warm, stiff organ. Holding the base of that beautiful cock, I slid my mouth up and down, working my tongue along the underside. Rocket gripped the back of my head and arched his hips up, probing the head of his cock into the back of my throat. 

“Goddamn, kid,” he grunted, bucking his hips once and stabbing his cockhead into the back of my throat, making me gag briefly. “Fuck me, you are good with that mouth, huh? You keep this up, I’m gonna fill your belly…”

I made a muffled sound of delight in response to that comment and Rocket jabbed his cock into my throat again. 

“Get up here, I’m gonna fuck your face,” the raccoon said. “Then I’m gonna fuck that ass. And you better be makin’ plenty of noise the whole time, you hear me?”

I made a sound of affirmation and nodded my head. He pulled his cock from my mouth and let go of my head, allowing me to climb up onto the bed. Rocket got up and undid his leotard, shrugging out of it and tossing it aside before kneeling in front of me, making sure that his turgid, spit-shined cock was the center of my focus. He slid his fingers through my hair and pulled my head forward, smushing the head of his cock against my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth to take him in again. 

“Deep breath,” he said, taking hold of my head and thrusting his hips forward, eagerly jabbing his cock down my throat. His thrusts were quick and deep, his balls slapping off my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut and gagged on that dick, gripping the bedsheet hard in my fists. The experience was, well, wet. Repeatedly gagging on Rocket’s cock made my eyes water and I found myself drooling uncontrollably around his dick. 

“Nngh, yeah, choke on that dick,” Rocket growled. “You wanted it so bad, you fat-assed whore, take the whole fuckin’ thing! Get it wet!”

There was no choice but for me to oblige, and I wasn’t about to object. I slobbered on Rocket’s cock with great gusto, coating it liberally with spit, even as he pulled back out of my throat to give me a bit more room to breathe, sliding himself over my tongue and dribbling precum down my gullet. With a strained groan, he pulled free of my mouth, a string of spit connecting my lips to that bulbous and drooling cockhead. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna blow my load too fuckin’ soon…” he panted. “Turn around, hike that ass up.”

I obeyed, leaning forward as I did so and wiggling my naked ass invitingly. The motion was met with a sharp slap and the overhung raccoon slid his meat between my smooth cheeks, rubbing back and forth in the cleft. He lined himself up with my waiting pucker, smushing the head against my hole and pressing forward. 

“There we go…” he groaned, pressing inward. I moaned out and curled up my toes in delight as Rocket finally entered me. He slapped my ass again and I cried out for him. “Good boy. Who’s Papa Rocket’s noisy cum dumpster?”

“I am!”

“You want me to dump a load in this fat ass of yours?”

“Yes, sir!”

“You gonna take this dick until I tell ya to stop?”

“Yes, sir!”

Rocket slapped my ass again and started to thrust, deep and slow strokes into my guts. He gripped my hips, pressing me down against the bed and slowly picking up the pace, his fingers digging into my sides. I moaned out in purest bliss, wordlessly begging for more. His hips quickened, thrusts shortening as he went down to the hilt, clapping his furry nuts off my backside. 

“Damn, kid,” he groaned, leaning over my back. “You really want this dick, huh? Tell ya what, since you’ve been such a good boy…”

Rocket’s right hand slid around my waist and gripped my own throbbing and leaking dick, pumping it vigorously in time with his thrusts. I instinctively humped into his hand, pushing back against his hips to drive that wonderful cock as deep as it could go. Rocket was grunting and panting above me, almost drowned out by the moans I gave him as he had demanded. He pressed down on my back and pumped my cock and I felt myself tightening up in his grip. 

“Ahhhhh!” 

My cock kicked and pulsed in his grip, spewing ropes of seed out onto the sheets underneath me. I clenched around him as I tensed, and I heard his groans rise in volume and pitch. His fingers tightened and that was all the warning I got. Rocket’s dick began to pulse and squirted rope after rope of warm seed up into my guts; it felt wonderful. He was far from the first, but he was the one I’d wanted most, the one I’d fantasized about, and now it was happening. All I could was whimper happily when that seed finally flooded my ass. 

“Nnngh…” 

Rocket groaned and leaned forward onto my back, riding me down onto the bed. We laid there like that for a little bit, his hips shifting as he slid free of me, his head resting between my shoulder blades. I felt his hot breath on my skin as he panted almost in time with me, basking in the afterglow. He shifted, sliding an arm around my side as he moved up to rest his chin on my shoulder. 

“Heh, goddamn, kid,” he panted. “That was good, how you feelin’?”

“That was wonderful,” I replied breathlessly.

“Great,” Rocket sighed, grunting as he leaned away to sit up. “Hope I didn’t get too intense with the dirty talk.”

“No, no, it was perfect,” I said, glancing back. “The whole thing was better than I could have imagined.”

“Ah, now you’re just tryin’ to flatter me,” he chuckled, patting my hip. “Hey, do me a favor and roll over.”

I grunted a bit and rolled over onto my back, looking up to see Rocket sitting down on the bed just as he lifted his legs to press his feet against my face again. The motion drew a happy groan out of me, and I tilted my head, mouthing and licking at his arch. He chuckled and leaned back on his hands. 

“That was damn hot,” he said. “Wasn’t sure how much I’d like the feet thing, but that feels pretty damned good. You keep suckin’ my cock like that, I’ll let you play with ‘em whenever you want.”

I made an inquisitive noise against the bottom of Rocket’s foot and he flexed his toes, flashing those sharp, white teeth in another grin, but more playful than lecherous. 

“What do you say to being on-call for old Rocket?” he asked, rubbing his foot fondly against my cheek. “We don’t need to go hard all the time like we did tonight, but…y’know, couldn’t hurt to have regular company.”

“Uh, I’d…I’d love that,” I said, breathless with anticipation at what this meant. “Does that mean…um…”

“You’re not my boyfriend, if that’s what you’re thinkin’,” Rocket snarked. “Maybe not yet anyway. Think you can settle for ‘fuck buddy’?”

I nodded eagerly and Rocket curled his toes against my lips. 

“Great! Go wash up, I’m eager to start round two.”

“Mmm, yes, sir,” I said, grinning as I got up off the bed and all but skipped to the bathroom to clean up. “Thank you for this. I mean it.”

Rocket smirked, “Anything for a fan, kid.”


End file.
